Nae Namja
by Gygit9303
Summary: Ny. Jung yang mengidolakan Kim Jaejoong, seorang artis multitalenta yang tengah naik daun. Begitu berkeinginan untuk menjadikannya menantu. Namun, putranya Jung Yunho jelas tak mau karena ia masih normal dan tidak ingin terikat dengan yang namanya sebuah pernikahan. Dan fakta bahwa Kim Jaejoong juga ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, Ny. Jung tidak akan pernah menyerah./BxB/YJ
1. Chapter 1

**Title :****Nae Namja**

**Author : Gygit93**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**** Dan cerita ini aseli milik Gygit.**

**Warning : Boy x Boy, OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc**

.

.

.

**NO LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Ny. Jung yang mengidolakan Kim Jaejoong, seorang artis multitalenta yang tengah naik daun. Begitu berkeinginan untuk menjadikannya menantunya. Namun, putranya Jung Yunho jelas menolak karena ia masih normal dan tidak ingin terikat dengan yang namanya sebuah pernikahan. Dan fakta bahwa Kim Jaejoong juga ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, Ny. Jung tidak akan pernah menyerah semudah itu. Ia mempunyai rencana yang pasti membuat keduanya bersatu.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

.

.

.

"_Annyeonghasseo. Jel ireumeun_ Jang Hye Sun _imnida_."

Ny. Jung memutar bola matanya jengah begitu _yeoja_ di depannya selesai memperkenalkan diri padanya. _Yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang ke-46 itu sepertinya lebih tertarik mengaduk minuman miliknya daripada menanggapi _yeoja_ di hadapannya yang kini mulai mengoceh tak jelas.

Sedangkan satu-satunya _namja_ yang berada di antara Ny. Jung dan _yeoja_ itu hanya menghela nafasnya berkali-kali melihat kelakuan ibunya yang selalu mengacuhkan setiap _yeoja_ yang ia kenalkan sebagai kekasihnya.

Srak

Tiba-tiba Ny. Jung bangkit dari duduknya membuat kedua orang yang masih duduk dihadapannya menatapnya terkejut.

"Gawat, satu jam lagi _uri__e_ Jaejoongie akan tampil di _Musik Bank_." Cepat-cepat Ny. Jung mengambil tasnya di atas kursi. "Yun, _Eomma_ harus pulang." Imbuhnya. Seolah hanya ada putranya saja yang berada disana dan menganggap _yeoja_ yang duduk di samping Yunho adalah makhluk tak kasat mata.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan—"

"A-NY-EO. Cukup jelas kan. _Eomma_ tidak akan pernah merestuimu dengan siapa pun. Lain halnya jika yang kau bawa _uri_e Jaejoongie."

"_Eomma_! Itu sangat mus—"

Cup

"Cepatlah pulang."

Setelah mengecup kening sang anak dengan tergesa Ny. Jung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar _caffe_. Membuat Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sangat berat.

"_Oppa_... Apa...maksudnya itu?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke samping di mana sang kekasih atau beberapa detik lagi akan berubah status menjadi 'mantan' kekasih memasang wajah bingung dengan perkataan Ny. Jung tadi.

"_Mian_ Hye Sun-_ah_ sepertinya hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini." Ucap Yunho dengan memasang wajah bersalah pada _yeoja_ yang kini tengah menatapnya syok.

"_Mwo_? _Oppa_ bercanda? Kita baru menjalin hubungan 2 hari yang lalu."

"_Mianhae_." Yunho hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

Hye Sun memandang Yunho dengan tatapan marah bercampur malu saat semua orang yang berada di dalam _caffe_ memerhatikannya dan mulai berbisik-bisik tentangnya. _Hell_, dimana harga dirinya sebagai seorang _yeoja_ yang diputuskan secara sepihak oleh _namja_ terlebih di depan banyak orang. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat malu. Belum pernah sekali pun ia diputuskan oleh _namja_ terlebih dahulu. Sebelum-sebelumnya ia lah yang selalu memutuskan mereka. Dan sekarang ia tidak bisa menerima penghinaan ini.

Tangan yang dipenuhi cat kuku itu kemudian bergerak mengambil _orange juice_ miliknya di atas meja, bermaksud menumpahkan minuman itu ke wajah Yunho. Agar _namja_ itu juga merasakan malu sama seperti dirinya. Namun, sayang gerakannya sudah terbaca oleh Yunho sehingga, dengan cepat _namja_ musang itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan membalikkan arah gelas itu pada wajah Hye Sun dan...

Byurrrr

Cairan lengket berwarna kuning itu kini malah membasahi wajah dan rambut Hye Sun hingga _make up_-nya yang tebal itu sedikit luntur.

Sontak saja semua orang yang melihatnya menahan tawa bahkan ada beberapa juga yang terang-terangan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat _yeoja_ berambut blonde itu menarik tasnya dengan kasar lalu, dengan wajah merah menahan rasa marah bercampur malu ia pun pergi dari _caffe_ itu.

.

.

.

Jung Yunho pemuda 28 tahun, putra satu-satunya yang dimiliki keluarga Jung. Keluarga terkaya di Negeri Gingseng yang memegang semua kendali atas kerajaan bisnis diberbagai bidang mulai dari pertambangan, elektronik, departemen store, perusahaan hiburan, dan masih banyak lagi bidang yang digeluti oleh YJ Grup, nama dari kerajaan bisnis keluarga Jung tersebut. Namun, 8 tahun yang lalu Tn. Jung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya akibat kanker otak yang dideritanya menjadikan Yunho yang saat itu masih berusia 20 tahun terpaksa harus menggantikan posisi ayahnya, menjadi pemimpin kerajaan bisnis keluarga Jung sekaligus menjadi kepala keluarga.

Bisa saja Ny. Jung yang menggantikan peran suaminya namun, hal itu sangat mustahil jika melihat sifat Ny. Jung yang kekanak-kanakkan. Percaya atau tidak Nyonya Jung adalah fans fanatik Kim Jaejoong, artis multitalenta yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Awal Ny. Jung tahu Kim Jaejoong adalah dari salah satu pelayan wanita di mansionnya yang saat itu bermaksud menghiburnya yang selama 1 bulan masih dilanda kesedihan pasca meninggalnya Tn. Jung. Pelayan itu ikut merasa sedih saat majikannya selalu menangis jika melihat foto Tn. Jung. Ia pun mencari cara agar Ny. Jung tidak sedih lagi dengan mencoba menunjukkan koleksi video dan gambar Kim Jaejoong yang dia punya pada Ny. Jung. Dan ternyata upayanya itu berhasil membuat Ny. Jung menyukai sosok Kim Jaejoong, hingga kesedihannya sedikit demi sedikit terkikis karena perhatian Ny. Jung kini lebih banyak pada Kim Jaejoong dibanding suaminya yang telah tiada.

Dan, sebagai seorang anak Yunho merasa lega ketika mendengar ibunya sudah tidak bersedih lagi. Ibunya malah lebih sering tersenyum bahkan, selalu terlihat heboh seperti remaja labil yang senang jika melihat idolanya dilayar TV. –awalnya- Ia pikir itu lebih baik dibanding melihat ibunya bersedih. Tetapi, rasa suka ibunya itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi obsesi. Wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu menginginkan –berobsesi- Kim Jaejoong menjadi menantunya. Dan itu berarti ia harus menikah dengan Kim Jaejoong yang seorang _namja_. _Hell no_, apa ibunya itu sudah tidak waras putranya ini masih normal, masih menyukai wanita bertubuh seksi dan montok meskipun, hubungan sesama _namja_ di Korea sendiri sudah tidak asing lagi saat ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Yunho melangkahkan kakinya melewati ruang tamu menuju anak tangga untuk mencapai kamar pribadinya. Namun, baru dua anak tangga yang ia pijak ibunya sudah menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Yuuuun~~"

Grep

Ny. Jung bergelayut manja pada lengan kanan Yunho. "Kau tahu tadi penampilan _urie_ Jaejoongie sangat keren di _Musik Bank._ Ia terlihat tampan tapi juga cantik. Kyaaaa~~ _Eomma_ dan Minsun sampai lupa memasak makan malam, _eottokhe_?" Ny. Jung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho dengan wajah bersalah.

Ingin sekali Yunho memprotes kelakuan _Eomma_-nya yang sungguh sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Namun, apadaya ia lebih senang _Eomma_-nya dengan wajah bahagia ketimbang sedih. Karena jika _Eomma_-nya sedih dia juga akan ikut sedih dan hatinya akan sakit.

"_Gwenchana_. Choi _Ahjuhma_ pasti sudah menyiapkannya. _Eomma_ tidak usah khawatir." Balas Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil. "_Jja_. Kalau begitu aku harus mandi dulu."

"_Chakkan_." Ny. Jung menahan lengan Yunho. "Kapan kau akan membawa _urie_ Jaejoongie pada _Eomma_?"

Yunho tersentak. _'Aish! Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu.'_

"Yunho-_ya_~" Ny. Jung mengguncang-guncang lengan Yunho sedikit tidak sabaran.

"_Eomma_ sebagai fans-nya pasti tahu jika Kim Jaejoongie-mu itu sibuk dan aku juga sangat sibuk. Jadi, tidak ada waktu untuk kami bisa bertemu. Lagipula, kenapa tidak _Eomma_ saja yang pergi sendiri menemuinya? Dan, kenapa juga harus aku yang membawanya? _Eomma_ bisa minta tolong pada Tn. Han atau Changmin, kan." Ujar Yunho jengah. Ia benar-benar pusing dengan permintaan _Eomma_-nya itu.

"Itu karena _Eomma_ ingin kau membawa _urie_ Jaejoongie sebagai calon istrimu. Makanya harus kau yang membawanya."

"_Aish_! _Eomma_ sudahlah. Aku lelah juga lapar." Yunho melepaskan tangan _Eomma_-nya dari lengannya dengan perlahan kemudian, melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga. Membuat Ny. Jung merenggut. Tetapi, saat berada ditengah-tengah ia kembali turun menghampiri _Eomma_-nya yang terlihat kesal.

Cup

"Aku lupa." Setelah mencium kening ibunya Yunho pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali menaiki anak tangga.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah mengganti kostumnya dengan baju casual, kaus v-neck putih yang tertutup jaket hitam dan _skiny jeans_ abu-abu yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. _Musik Bank_ adalah jadwal terakhirnya untuk hari ini jadi, setelah ini dia kosong. Ia berjalan menghampiri _namja_ berjidat lebar yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di lobi kantor KBS sambil memainkan sebuah tablet.

"Chunnie, mana kunci mobilku." Tanpa basa-basi Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya, meminta kunci mobil pada Yoochun, sang manajer.

"Oh, _Hyung_ kau sudah selesai." Yoochun mematikan tabletnya kemudian dia bangkit berdiri.

"Mana kuncinya?"

"Eoh, kau yang menyetir?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Jaejoong.

"Pulanglah naik taksi. Aku mau kesuatu tempat dulu."

"_Mwo_? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Yoochun terlonjak kaget.

"Menjemput Jin Hee."

"_Andwe_! Kau ti— Yah! Yah! _Hyung_! Jae _Hyung_! _Aish_!" Yoochun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi begitu pintu lift yang dinaiki Jaejoong sudah tertutup.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkir asal mobilnya dengan tergesa Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah _pub_. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau sekarang hingga ia lupa memakai penyamarannya. Ia hanya menggunakan hoodie untuk menutupi kepalanya agar wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat. Sesampainya di dalam ia berlari kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan seseorang. Dan tak menunggu lama akhirnya orang yang dicari pun ketemu.

Ia tergesa menghampiri seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk disudut _pub_ sambil meneguk minuman beralkohol.

Tak

Set

Jaejoong mencekal pergelangan tangan _yeoja_ itu setelah menyimpan gelas kaca yang digenggam _yeoja_ itu di atas meja.

"Ayo kuantar kau pulang." Ujar Jaejoong dingin. Tetapi, _yeoja_ itu memberontak. Tangannya yang bebas meraih botol minuman di atas meja dan menghempaskan botol itu ke atas lantai. Membuat semua yang berada di dalam _pub_ mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

"Wah! Bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong?"

"Kyaaaaa! Benar itu Kim Jaejoong. Tapi, siapa _yeoja_ itu? Apa kekasihnya?"

"Itu Baek Jin Hee! Wah, ternyata gosip tentang mereka sepasang kekasih itu benar."

Akibat dari seruan salah seorang pengunjung suasana di dalam _pub_ yang memang sudah bising oleh musik bertambah ricuh terlebih mereka mulai mengarahkan kamera kearah dua orang yang diduga Kim Jaejoong artis multitalenta dan Baek Jin Hee seorang aktris muda.

Buru-buru Jaejoong melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi kepala Jin Hee saat _blizt-blizt_ kamera mulai mengambil gambar mereka berdua. Dengan sedikit susah payah Jaejoong akhirnya berhasil keluar dari _pub_ meski, banyak dari mereka yang masih mengikutinya sampai ke luar.

Ia membuka pintu kanan mobil dan segera memasukkan Jin Hee ke dalamnya. Setelahnya ia memutar memasuki pintu kiri mobil lalu, segera menginjak pedal gasnya meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih berkerumun di depan _pub_.

.

.

.

Braaaakkk

Malangnya pintu itu begitu Ny. Jung membantingnya dengan keras hingga membuat semua orang yang berada diruang rapat itu terlonjak kaget, termasuk Yunho sang pimpinan perusahaan. Dengan nafas memburu Ny. Jung berjalan mendekati Yunho lalu, melepar sebuah majalah di hadapan putranya itu.

"Baca itu!" Perintahnya.

"_Kim Jaejoong dan Baek Jin Hee ternyata sepasang kekasih._" Ucap Yunho tanpa beban mengeja kalimat yang tertera dalam judul dihalaman depan majalah yang ibunya berikan.

"Lihat ini juga!" Ny. Jung menyodorkan tabletnya pada Yunho.

"_Terungkapnya hubungan Kim Jaejoong dan Baek Jin Hee._"

"Changmin-ah hidupkan TV-nya. Palli!" tanpa diperintah dua kali Changmin langsung mengambil remote yang tak jauh darinya lalu menghidupkan LED TV 39 in yang berada di ruang rapat itu dengan cepat.

"_Kim Jaejoong dan Baek Jin Hee tertangkap sedang berduaan disebuah pub tadi malam. Menandakan bahwa gosip tentang mereka sepasang kekasih itu memang benar adanya kami—"_

Plik

Ny. Jung yang sudah tidak tahan melihat berita itu langsung mematikan layar datar itu. Tangannya tak henti-hentinya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit karena gencarnya media cetak, elektronik, maupun internet yang membahas berita itu. Maklum saja Kim Jaejoong adalah artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini terlebih mempunyai fandom terbesar di Negeri Gingseng ini.

"Changmin-ah."

"_Yes_. _Madam_!" Dengan kecepatan kilat _namja_ jangkung berbibir tipis itu langsung menghampiri kakak dari ibunya yang kini terlihat lemas di atas kursi.

"Cepat cari tahu tempat tinggal orang tua _urie_ Jaejoongie. _Imo_, beri kau waktu 7 jam dari sekarang. Nanti malam segera laporkan padaku, _arrachi_."

"Siap laksanakan."

Syut

Changmin melesat pergi bagai roket begitu Ny. Jung selesai memberinya perintah.

"Dan, kau Yunho, _Eomma_ tidak mau tahu besok kau harus menemui orang tua Jaejoongie."

"_Mwo_? Untuk apa?" Sentak Yunho melupakan jika masih banyak orang di ruang rapat itu.

"Melamar Jaejoongie tentu saja."

"_MWO_?" Mata musang Yunho membelak sempurna.

Tanpa merasa bersalah Ny. Jung bangkit dari kursi dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah syok bukan main.

.

.

.

?

.

.

.

**Git juga gak tau ini apa. Hapus aja kali ya...**

_**Gygit93, 01 Juni**__**201**__**4**_

_**03:00 AM **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Chapter 1 :**

_Syut _

_Changmin melesat pergi bagai roket begitu Ny. Jung selesai memberinya perintah._

"_Dan, kau Yunho, Eomma tidak mau tahu besok kau harus menemui orang tua Jaejoongie."_

"_Mwo? Untuk apa?" Sentak Yunho melupakan jika masih banyak orang di ruang rapat itu._

"_Melamar Jaejoongie tentu saja."_

"_MWO?" Mata musang Yunho membelak sempurna. _

_Tanpa merasa bersalah Ny. Jung bangkit dari kursi dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah syok bukan main._

.

.

.

**-Chapter ****2****-**

.

.

.

Tn. Kim dan Ny. Kim selaku orang tua dari Kim Jaejoong seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang tengah naik daun itu, sesekali melirik satu sama lain dan tersenyum dengan canggung pada wanita paruh baya yang mengaku sebagai ibu dari pemuda yang kini tengah berlutut memberikan salam di hadapan mereka. Wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Ny. Kim itu tampak tak pernah melepaskan senyuman cerahnya pada pasangan suami istri itu.

Beberapa menit yang lalu sepasang suami istri itu sempat terkena serangan jantung mendadak, ketika tiba-tiba di pagi hari yang cerah ini dua orang ibu dan anak bermarga Jung itu datang menyambangi kediaman mereka dengan maksud untuk melamar putra sulung mereka. Jika saja mereka mempunyai seorang anak gadis mereka pasti tidak akan terlalu terkejut dan bingung dengan lamaran keluarga Jung yang mendadak ini, tetapi masalahnya mereka hanya mempunyai dua orang anak lelaki. Terlebih yang mereka lamar adalah putra tertuanya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat mereka terkejut bukan main. Meski saat ini di Korea sudah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, tetap saja mereka ingin putra tertuanya itu menikah dengan seorang gadis dan mempunyai keturunan.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Setelah memberi salam dengan berlutut tiga kali di hadapan Tn. Kim dan Ny. Kim Yunho yang bermaksud akan bangkit berdiri langsung mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat tatapan tajam Ny. Jung yang seolah berkata _'tetaplah seperti itu sebelum mereka menerima lamarannya,' _dari pancaran matanya itu. Yunho mendengus kemudian dengan berat hati melipat kakinya dan bersimpuh di hadapan Tn dan Ny. Kim.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian menerima lamaran kami?" Ny. Jung menatap pasangan suami istri itu dengan harap-harap cemas.

Keheningan kembali terjadi di dalam rumah sederhana itu.

Keringat dingin tampak mengucur di dahi Tn. Kim dan ia terlihat tidak tenang duduk di kursinya. Ny. Kim yang melihat gelagat suaminya yang seperti itu langsung tersenyum canggung sekali lagi kepada Ny. Jung juga Yunho yang tampak memaksakan senyum padanya karena menahan sakit di kakinya yang sudah merasa kesemutan.

"Maaf permisi, bisakah Anda memberi kami waktu sebentar?"

"Tentu saja."

Setelah mendapat izin dari Ny. Jung, Ny. Kim kemudian menarik suaminya itu ke kamar mereka meninggalkan Ny. Jung yang masih betah dengan senyum cerahnya dan Yunho dengan wajah kesakitannya.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"_Yeobo_, sejak kapan kita punya anak perempuan?" tanya Tn. Kim pada istrinya dengan raut wajah seperti orang linglung.

"Setauku kita hanya punya dua anak lelaki." Jawab Ny. Kim dengan Yakin.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka...ingin...melamar urie Jaejoongie yang jelas-jelas seorang pria sama seperti anak lelaki keluarga Jung itu."

"Lalu, sekarang bagaimana?" Ny. Kim memandang suaminya dengan gelisah.

Tn. Kim menoleh, menatap istrinya dengan dahi berkerut, "Tentu saja kita harus menolaknya."

"_Geurae_, kita harus menolaknya, _kajja!_"

Pasangan suami istri itu kemudian keluar dari kamar mereka. Melangkah menuju ruang tamu kembali dengan tekad dan keyakinan yang berapi-api untuk menolak lamaran keluarga Jung.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Ny. Jung memasang wajah sedihnya setelah pasangan suami istri Kim menolak lamarannya. Ia menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar tak lama kemudian terdengarlah isak tangis dari bibirnya. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Tn dan Ny. Kim terkejut. Perasaan bersalah kini mulai menyelimuti mereka.

Yunho hanya dapat menghela napas ketika ibunya itu menangis. Ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan sifat ibunya yang suka menangis jika permintaannya tidak dipenuhi. Dan ia sangat tau itu hanya trik ibunya agar Tn dan Ny. Kim berubah pikiran dan menerima lamaran ibunya. Bahkan, ia sudah sering sekali tertipu oleh akting ibunya itu namun apa daya meski begitu tidak ada yang dapat—bisa—menolak keinginan ibunya termasuk dirinya.

Yunho bangkit berdiri, duduk disamping ibunya kemudian merengkuh pundaknya yang bergetar dan mengusap-usapnya berusaha—berpura-pura—menenangkan sang ibu. "Sudahlah _Eomma_ _uljima_. Tn dan Ny. Kim hanya ingin putra mereka menikah dengan seorang gadis dan mempunyai keturunan, jika mereka menikahkan putranya denganku mana bisa kami yang sesama lelaki memberinya keturunanan, kan." Ujar Yunho berusaha memberi pengertian kepada ibunya.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya _Eomma_ hanya ingin Jaejoongie yang menjadi menantu _Eomma_,"

"Tapi _Eomma__"

Grep

Tiba-tiba Ny. Jung menggenggam kedua tangan Ny. Kim dengan erat, "_Jaeballl_, aku hanya ingin Jaejoongie sebagai menantuku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku nanti jika Jaejoongie tidak jadi menantuku dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan anakku menikah seumur hidupnya."

'_Mwo? Tidak akan membiarkan aku menikah seumur hidup!'_ Yunho membelalakan matanya dan memandang ibunya dengan _horror_.

Ny. Kim salah tingkah ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Namun, saat ia melihat mata Ny. Jung entah kenapa ia merasa iba dan tanpa sadar ia menganggukkan kepala sembari berkata, "Kalau begitu kami menerima lamaran Anda Ny. Jung."

Terkejut

Kaget

bingung

Tidak percaya

Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu begitu kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sang istri. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika istrinya itu akan berubah pikiran dan menerima lemaran keluarga Jung begitu saja. Padahal, mereka tadi sudah sepakat untuk menolaknya.

Dan, Yunho _namja_ bermata musang itu kini tak jauh berbeda dengan Tn. Kim tadinya ia sudah merasa senang dengan penolakkan yang dilakukan keluarga Kim itu. Namun, akhirnya permintaan _Eomma_-nya itu memang tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapa pun. Termasuk Ny. Kim yang sepertinya tertipu oleh air mata ibunya itu.

Berbeda dengan kedua lelaki itu Ny. Jung kini tersenyum bahagia. Ia bahkan kini tengah memeluk Ny. Kim dengan erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali pada wanita yang sudah melahirkan Kim Jaejoong ke dunia ini.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Setelah selesai berdiskusi untuk meredakan skandal yang terjadi antara Jaejoong artis yang di manajerinya sekaligus sahabat baiknya dengan Baek Jin Hee artis pendatang baru sekaligus keponakan dari _CEO_ dari agensi mereka, Baek Chang Ju. Yoochun merasakan aura di dalam ruangan rapat ini terasa begitu tegang. Ia melirikkan matanya pada Jin Hee yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk di depannya. Lalu, ia beralih menatap Jaejoong di sampingnya yang sedari tadi bergeming sambil menatap tajam gadis mungil itu.

"_Hyung_ se-sebaiknya aku keluar." Belum sempat Yoochun beranjak, Jaejoong sudah menginterupsinya, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu keluar." Suara dingin Jaejoong membuat Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya itu dan membuatnya terpaksa duduk kembali.

Tidak hanya ada mereka bertiga yang masih ada di ruang rapat itu, tapi manajer Jin Hee pun masih di sana duduk di samping Jin Hee dengan wajah tak jauh berbeda dengan Yoochun.

Tok

Tok

Cklek

Yoochun dan manajer Jin Hee serempak mengalihkan perhatian mereka setelah suara ketukan kedua pintu bercat abu itu terbuka menampilkan seorang _namja_ berkacamata dan seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan bibir tipis di belakangnya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tuan Changmin ini katanya ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong." Ujar _namja_ berkacamata itu.

Yoochun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Nama saya Park Yoochun saya manajer Kim Jaejoong." Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan _namja_ tinggi itu dengan senyum bisnis yang tak lupa ia berikan.

_Namja_ tinggi itu pun lalu membalas uluran tangan Yoochun dan tersenyum dengan ramah, "Ah _ne_. Nama saya Changmin, Shim Changmin."

"Kalau begitu silahkan duduk, Changmin-_sshi_."

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu bangku Changmin melirikkan matanya pada Jin Hee dan manajernya. Yoochun yang menyadari lirikan Changmin itu langsung memandang manajer Jin Hee dan memberinya kode untuk segera keluar.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Yoochun memandang Changmin tak percaya. Pasalnya _namja_ tinggi itu baru saja memberitahunya bahwa keluarga Jung ingin mengundang Kim Jaejoong makan malam secara _privat_ di salah satu hotel berbintang yang berada di daerah Gangnam. Tetapi bukan masalah tempat makan malamnya yang membuat ia terkejut. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Jung. Keluarga konglomerat yang terkenal di seluruh asia, _ania_.

"Itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan. Kami harap Kim Jaejoong-_sshi_ bisa datang."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh harap. Namun, Jaejoong hanya memandangan _namja_ tinggi itu dengan diam membuat Yoochun menjadi salah tingkah.

"_Nde_, Changmin-_sshi_ Anda tenang saja Jaejoong pasti akan datang," ucapan Yoochun yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong itu membuat _namja_ berambut _almond_ itu terkejut dan memandang manajer berjidat lebarnya itu dengan tajam.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Jaejoong-_sshi_ Yoochun-_sshi_."

Yoochun menarik Jaejoong untuk berdiri kemudian memberi salam sebelum _namja_ berbibir tipis itu pergi.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya pada Yoochun dan memandang _namja_ itu dengan geram.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, jidat! Kenapa kau langsung menyetujuinya, _eoh_?"

"_Hyung_ aku tahu kau tidak bodoh yang mengundangmu makan malam itu keluarga Jung, _Hyung_."

"Lalu, kenapa memangnya dengan keluarga Jung?"

"_Haish_! _Hyung_ jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Ini adalah kesempatan emas untukmu siapa tahu keluarga Jung ingin menjadikanmu _brand-image_ dalam perusahaannya."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ujar Jaejoong tak acuh sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus datang _Hyung_. Mungkin saja jika perusahaan Jung memang ingin kau jadi _brand-imagenya_ skandalmu dan Jin Hee pasti akan menghilang digantikan dengan berita yang lebih heboh dengan kau menjadi _brand-imagenya_ perusahaan Jung."

Jaejoong menghela napasnya jengah dan terus berjalan mengacuhkan Yoochun yang tidak berhenti mengoceh di belakangnya.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Ah~ perutku penuh sekali."

_Namja_ berambut coklat berpenampilan aneh dengan setelan serba hitam dan _piercing_ di telinga kiri dan kanan juga mata yang berhias _eyeliner_ itu mengusap-usap perutnya yang penuh. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari toilet di dalam cafe itu. Setelah menemukannya ia pun lalu bangkit dari kursi dan tak lupa membawa tas gitarnya yang tadi ia letakkan di atas kursi lain.

Begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di pintu toilet tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan setelan jas mahalnya tak sengaja menubruk tubuhnya. _Namja_ tinggi itu terlihat sangat tergesa-gesa dengan telepon genggam yang menempel di telinganya. Sedikit menggerutu, namun baru saja _namja_ berambut coklat itu melangkah, kakinya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal di bawah sepatunya. Ia lalu menunduk dan mengangkat kakinya dari atas sesuatu yang mengganjal itu.

_Namja_ itu terbelalak ketika menemukan sebuah dompet kulit mewah berwarna hitam di atas lantai toilet. Ia berjongkok, memungut dompet yang isinya terlihat tebal itu.

"Dompet siapa ini?" gumamnya.

_Namja_ itu perlahan membuka dompet hitam itu berniat melihat tanda pengenal pemiliknya dengan begitu ia bisa mengembalikannya namun seseorang tiba-tiba merebutnya dengan cepat.

"Kau yang mencuri dompetku, ya!"

_Namja_ dengan mata bulat berhiaskan eyeliner itu terkesiap, ia memandang _namja_ tinggi dengan setelan jas mahalnya itu dengan bingung.

"Aku_"

"Kajja, kau ikut aku sekarang ke kantor polisi."

"MWO? _YAK_! _Ajussi_, aku tidak mencuri dompetmu. Lepaskan aku!"

_Namja_ berambut coklat itu meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman _namja_ tinggi bermata musang yang tidak memerdulikan teriakkan dan rontaannya, hanya terus saja menyeretnya keluar dari cafe itu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

"Anak muda cepat sebutkan namamu!" bentak polisi berkepala botak itu. Ia sepertinya sudah mulai frustrasi karena _namja_ berambut coklat di hadapannya sedari tadi tidak mau menyebutkan namanya.

"_Shireoyo_, anak tua." Ujar _namja_ berambut coklat itu ketus sambil melipat tangannya dengan angkuh.

"_Yak_!" teriak polisi itu namun ia menghela napasnya berusaha tenang menghadapi anak keras kepala berpenampilan aneh yang tengah di hadapinya ini.

"Kalau begitu cepat telepon walimu untuk segera datang ke sini."

"_Shireo! Shireo! Shireoooo!_"

"_Geurae_, kalau kau tidak ingin bebas. Silakan menekam dipenjara."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mencuri dompet itu. _Ajussi_ bermata musang itu saja yang seenaknya memfitnahku."

"Anak muda tidak sopan memanggil Tuan Jung seperti itu."

"Aku tak peduli!" dengusnya.

"Padahal Tuan Jung sudah berbaik hati untuk melepaskanmu jika walimu datang menjemputmu, tapi kau sepertinya memang ingin menekam dipenjara, _ne_."

_Namja_ berambut coklat itu terkesiap kemudian dengan berat hati ia pun memberikan sebuah nomor pada polisi itu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya lelah dan sesekali menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang _namja_ berambut coklat yang duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala tertunduk di atas karpet tebal ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Kim Taehyung. Kali ini _Hyung_ tidak bisa mentolerir perbuatanmu."

"_Hyung_, aku tidak mencurinya percayalah padaku," _namja_ yang dipanggil Taehyung itu memelas dan memandang kakak kandungnya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mana ada yang percaya jika melihat penampilanmu yang aneh dan urakan itu." Yoochun yang berdiri di samping sofa yang Jaejoong duduki itu berujar sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"_Yak_! Jidat _Hyung_, meski begitu aku tidak pernah berbohong." Taehyung memandang Yoochun dengan sebal.

"_Haish_! Anak ini sudah kutolong malah mengataiku." Ujar Yoochun kesal. Ia menyesal menggantikan Jaejoong menjadi wali Taehyung karena Jaejoong sedang ada syuting iklan, lagipula walau Jaejoong sedang tidak ada jadwal pun ia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong datang ke kantor polisi karena pasti akan menimbulkan skandal baru jika sampai itu terjadi. Tapi, ia sekarang sungguh menyesal karena adik Jaejoong itu malah mengatainya bukannya berterima kasih.

"Lalu, Kim Taehyung kenapa kau juga tidak membayar makananmu di cafe itu?"

Taehyung yang tengah men-_deathglare_ Yoochun sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong. "Bukan tidak membayar _Hyung_ tapi belum. Niatnya aku akan membayarnya setelah dari toilet, tapi gara-gara _Ajussi_ bermata musang itu aku jadi lupa membayarnya." Jelas Taehyung dengan jujur.

Jaejoong yang melihat tidak ada kebohongan dalam pancaran mata dongsaengnya itu kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "_Geurae_, _Hyung_ percaya padamu. Tapi, jika kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali..." Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya lalu melirik sebuah tas gitar yang tergeletak di atas sofa, "Gitar kesayanganmu yang akan jadi korban. _Arrachi_?"

Glek

Taehyung menelan ludahnya susah payah dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Kim Taehyung adalah adik kandung Jaejoong satu-satunya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA. Sifat dan penampilannya itu sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong sang kakak. Ia _namja_ dengan penampilan aneh dan sedikit urakan karena gaya rockernya itu dan Jaejoong yang kalem dan fashionable. Sejak lulus SMP ia yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu mengikuti atau lebih tepatnya memaksa orang tuanya untuk tinggal bersama Jaejoong di Seoul. Jaejoong yang awalnya menolak keinginan adiknya itu akhirnya mengizinkan Taehyung untuk tinggal bersamanya karena setiap hari ia selalu di pusingkan dengan rengekan Taehyung. Terlebih Jaejoong memang orang yang tidak bisa menolak orang lain. Apalagi Taehyung adalah keluarganya sendiri. Taehyung memang sangat manja pada Jaejoong dan ia juga sangat posesif terhadap kakaknya yang kelewat tampan hingga membuatnya terlihat cantik itu.

**.**

_**©Gygit93**_

**.**

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling hotel mewah nan elegan itu. Ia tidak berhenti berdecak kagum melihat interior dan bangunannya yang begitu indah. Setelah tadi merengek-rengek pada Jaejoong agar membawanya ikut serta pada jamuan makan malam yang akan dihadiri Jaejoong di hotel mewah ini. Berkat _stylist_ Jaejoong penampilannya pun kini jauh berbeda dengan gaya rockernya tadi. Sekarang Taehyung terlihat lebih rapi dan tampan dengan setelan jas semi formal berwarna hitam.

"Silakan, Ny. Jung dan Tuan Jung sudah menunggu Anda." Ucap seorang pelayan sambil membuka sebuah pintu ruangan VVIP di dalam restoran mewah yang terdapat di hotel itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan VVIP itu dengan Taehyung yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Ny. Jung berdiri begitu sosok Jaejoong yang mengenakan setelan jas semi formal berwarna biru napi dengan kaos v-neck putih terlihat begitu menawan. Ny. Jung tersenyum lebar, dengan antusias tinggi ia segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk dan mengecup kedua pipi halus _namja_ bermata bulat itu bertubi-tubi.

Jaejoong terkesiap dengan perlakuan Ny. Jung yang tiba-tiba itu namun ia mengendalikan dirinya dan terseyum pada wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan gaun merahnya itu.

Sementara Yunho, _namja_ bermata musang itu hanya diam di kursinya dan memandang _namja_ cantik yang tengah _Eomma_-nya kecup itu tanpa berkedip. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika Kim Jaejoong yang aslinya jauuuuuuh lebih cantik daripada di TV, foto, maupun majalah.

'_Tuhan, apa kau kehilangan satu malaikat cantikmu?'_ batinnya sembari mengagumi wajah indah Jaejoong.

Taehyung menatap wanita seumuran ibunya itu risih. Ia tak suka jika kakaknya di peluk dan dicium-cium oleh orang lain namun apa daya ia hanya dapat menyaksikan karena tidak ingin membuat kakaknya malu jika ia berulah di sini. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang _namja_ yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang terlihat tengah memandang kakaknya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka seperti terpesona akan kecantikan kakaknya. Tetapi, setelah di amati ia merasa familier dengan wajah _namja_ itu. Otaknya mulai berpikir lalu setelah meloading selama beberapa detik akhirnya ia ingat dan langsung memasang wajah murkanya pada _namja_ itu.

"_YAK_! _AJUSSI_ SIALAN! KAU YANG SUDAH MEMFITNAHKU TADI, KAN!"

Teriakan menggema dari Taehyung itu membuat ketiga pasang mata yang berada di sana sontak beralih menatap Taehyung. Tak terkecuali Yunho yang langsung berdiri dan mengerutkan dahinya pada _namja_ berambut coklat itu.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Jika ada yang tidak di mengerti tanyakan saja, okay!**

**Muehehe, bagaimanakah reaksi Jaejoong saat tahu jika Yunholah yang memfitnah Taehyung?**

**Lalu, apakah Taehyung yang sangat posesif terhadap Jaejoong dan sangat membenci Yunho itu akan membiarkan kakakanya itu bersanding dengan orang yang dibencinya?**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, kekeke...**

**THANK'S TO :**

**Michelle Jung ****/ ****leeChunnie ****/ ****DahsyatNyaff ****/ ****gothiclolita89 ****/ ****akiko ichie ****/ ****misschokyulate2 ****/ ****kalsowoon ****/ ****littlecupcake noona ****/ ****ming cantik ****/ ****MyBabyWonKyu ****/ ****cindyshim07 ****/ ****Dhea Kim ****/ ****nin nina ****/ ****/ ****doctorCho YunJae ****/ ****AnissCassie ****/ ****Artemis Jung ****/ **** .96 ****/ ****hanasukie ****/ ****FiAndYJ ****/ ****ShinJiWoo920202 ****/ ****hibiki kurenai ****/ ****D2121 ****/ ****ChwangKyuh EviLBerry ****/ **** .1272 ****/ ****Exoticsriska ****/ ****boobearchangkyu ****/ ****an10 ****/ ****jaejae ****/ ****bujel ****/ ****farla 23 / immajs ****/ ****Dennis Park ****/ ****Linkz ****/ ****JungKimCaca ****/ ****rae ****/ ****Secret admirer / ****nyxjungjeje ****/ ****taozi ****/ ****Risukaaa ****/ ****pumpkinsparkyumin ****/ ****party140988 ****/ ****nenia ****/ ****miqajeje ****/ ****yunjaez ****/ ****azahra88 ****/ ****ajid yunjae / ****wiendzbica732 ****/ ****Taeripark ****/ ****echy ****/ ****amelia ****/ ****ifa. ****/ ****vianashim ****/ **** . .pumpkin ****/ ****Lolly Choco ****/ ****Shim JaeCho ****/ ****mrspark6002 ****/ ****GaemCloud347 ****/ ****Dien nha / ****ilma ****/ ****rulianaexotics ****/ ****Mami Fate Kamikaze ****/ ****Jenny ****/ ****shanzec ****/ ****Michi MochiMochi ****/ ****JeremmyKim ****/ ****JesieLee ****/ ****JJorien ****/ ****yoon HyunWoon ****/ ****alby ****/ Para Guest**

**#Silakan protes jika ada nama chingu yang belum tercantum#**

***Maafkan untuk yang tidak punya akun git gak keburu balas review kalian insya allah chapter depan git balas :D**

**~Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan FF saya yang gaje ini~**

**SELAMAT BERTEMU KEMBALI DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA^^**

_**Gygit93, 29 **____**Oktober**____**201**__**4**_

_**11:00**__** PM**_


End file.
